Chocolate Therapy
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: Love, mystery and a box of bitter chocolates, that's all that it takes to make a caterpillar turn into a butterfly.


**A/N: **This is another challenge for **Kirai**'s _"Never ending Challenge" _on Dokuga. I have to state that, I am not a native English speaker so there will be mistakes, for which I am sorry, though I do try to improve my knowledge. Hope you guys will enjoy this little oneshot.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-x-x-x-<em>**

**_-x-x-_**

**Chocolate Therapy**

**_-x-x-_**

**_-x-x-x-_  
><strong>

Eating. That's what she had always been doing, easing away her pains and frustrations, not bothering to listen to anyone that wanted to put her down for her bad habit. Food always seemed to fill that empty spot in her heart, never once hurting her in return. Sure, there were those silly times when she would throw up but those were rare and she always managed to blame them on something trivial like, let's say, a bad mark or an unexpected test, or her friends bickering over nothing. And that's what she was doing right now, stuffing her face with potato chips and sweets, no matter how much her friends tried to stop her. She was in her senior year of high school, a healthy eighteen year old woman and she could do whatever the heck she wanted without asking for permission for every bite she took out of her melonpan. Not to mention the other sweet things she had hidden in her bag, which, if she was careful enough and not leave it in the class, was now on her lap, secured.

Munching happily, not bothering to open her mouth to speak to her friends that, as a matter of fact, were yet again yelling at her for eating too much, the brunette watched them with disinterested eyes. It was the same old drill that she had to put up with every single day, in which her friends would yell or growl at her for eating her brains out. What was worst was that, although she clearly didn't mind herself gaining a lot of weight, they did and so, in order to prevent her from dying by over eating, they tried every single day to steal away her lunches, her sweets, her snacks, everything she brought to school. But they never could stop her. Smiling wickedly at her almost finished bread, Kagome Higurashi, once a very slim girl, salivated at the sheer thought of the ice cream crepe she will indulge herself with once the school will end. In the mean time, she had some ichigo daifuku to finish, which, if she thought about it, symbolized quite well the start of both spring and school: sweet with a hint of sour. Sighing at the image and the small weight she felt nested in her bag, Kagome turned in her chair, waiving at her friends.

"OK, OK, you guys. Knocking it off! I do not wish to stop eating now just because I've gain some weight. How many times do I have to tell you?" her voice rose to accommodate to the almost high pitched tone her friends were displaying.

"But, Kags! It's not only about that! You are going to look soon like a over stuffed manju! You have to stop!" her best friend, a girl who started nagging her since kindergarten that she ate her sorrows away, tried to rile her up, without success.

"I'm sorry, Sango-chan, but I don't want to hear anything about this. Don't start what you can't finish! Now! Go to your seats, sensei's coming." Her low tone almost started another uproar if it wasn't for the said teacher coming in to see if all the students were present.

Looking out the window from her third bench in the middle of the class room, Kagome's eyes darkened from their beautiful sky-blue color, to the gray of the clouds that crossed the sky. Now that emptiness was back again and all thanks to her three friends that always seemed to want the best for her but always forgetting that there was no best. As for herself, Kagome always thought that she was OK where she was. A low moan escaped her lips when the atmosphere darkened even more, a storm approaching Tokyo at a furious pace. It was just like that with her past relationship as well. They would always seem nice and so very warm, before they would change for the worst, demanding things from her that she could never give. Sure, they never wanted money or things like that, but her total devotion and attention, something she already had problems with in giving. Her last boyfriend was the worst and she could still remember him, even though it had been about three years since she had broken up with him. He wanted her to replace his old girlfriend, whom he loved from the bottom of his shallow heart. He had even tried to transform her, to change her into that unknown woman and Kagome, independent and broken hearted as she was, refused time and time again to do that. That is, till he broke up with her, dropping her like a hot potato, even though she had thought that she had finally gotten through to him. He had abandoned her immediately, the moment his ex said she wanted him back. And what hurt her the most was that she never heard about that; he never told her that he wanted to be back with his ex-girl, never once told her about him meeting her again and again when she wasn't there. She had found out thanks to Sango's boyfriend, Miroku. He was the one that told her and proved her that she was being cheated. And to think that she had abandoned her habits of eating when she wasn't feeling right to please him, loosing weight to look more pretty without realizing that she had slowly become **that **woman. Thinking back on the first time she had met this Kikyo person, she now realized that, whatever she had done till that moment had been in vain.

"Inuyasha no bakka..." the brunette sighed, not paying attention to her teacher, who tried to talk about their future.

The moment that breathy name came off her lips, the rain started to pound hard on the ground, no warnings given. Thunder clapped it's demise on the black sky, roaring something that humans could never understand. Lightning flashed, blinding those foolish enough to look for it's radiance. Nature had unleashed itself with furry, mimicking Kagome's internal turmoil. She wasn't mad at anyone but herself for not paying attention and for letting her feelings get the best of her. As she watched the sky her hand snaked over to her bag, plucking one perfectly round and pink daifuku. Moving her quite blank gaze towards the small treat, Kagome shrugged and pushed it in her mouth, licking her lips when she finished. It was good, sweet and fluffy but the sour taste was making her face cringe a little, adding little wrinkles to her nose. If she was ever going to look in a mirror then, she for one, won't be surprised at all. She could feel those extra pounds on flesh on her, making her butt almost too big for the chair she was sitting in, not to mention the flab on her stomach and arms. Her friends were right but that didn't mean she will ever admit it. She was quite content with how things were. She wasn't going to start changing for a man ever again. He could go and shove those ideas of the perfect chick right up his ass!

Licking her fingers to wipe off any and all sugary substance, the blue eyed girl turned her head once more towards the front, still not listening to her teacher, even though he was trying his best to make the whole class talk about what they wanted to do in the future.

'_I think I'll be a cook... My mom always tells me that I make the best meals! Though it's a tough job I think I will be good at it...'_ she mused herself with the idea, thinking about all the recipes she knew.

She was always the best in home economics anyway, not to mention that she had participated in competitions always winning something. She was good at cooking and she knew it! Sitting straight up in her chair, ignoring her belly growling at her for not getting it's usual amount of food, Kagome raised her hand and asked for permission to go to the bathroom. She didn't need to go there but more to the teacher lounge where, as she thought it over a bit, there was this super fast computer and a printing machine. Making her way out of the class, ignoring the class next to hers where **he **was, Kagome scurried to the teacher area. She was the best student in her year so, if anyone dared to ask her what she was doing, she could come up with some strange story like... Yamaguchi-sensei send her over to print something. It was a plausible fact so she was safe. Arriving at her destination with no one to ask her what she was doing, Kagome entered the room, undetected and walked casually to where the computer lay, opening it and waiting for the programs to appear. As she waited, patiently, she felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her skirt. Fishing for it, Kagome opened the small devise with the push of a button and zoomed on the message she had received.

"_**From: Sango-chan**_

_**Text:**_

_**I hope you aren't doing something naughty, Kags! "**_

Shaking her head at her friend's antiques, Kagome typed her response, while she clicked her way to the page she was looking for. Pressing the 'send' button, Kagome resumed her task of looking at the Universities that had cooking departments. A buzzing sound distracted her just as she selected the pieces of information she was looking for. Chubby fingers fished yet again for the small device, as she waited for her papers to be printed, her eyes glued once more on the small screen.

"_**From: Sango-chan**_

_**Text:**_

_**Well, if you say you want to go there then OK. Oh, I almost forgot with all the commotion so early in the morning: I talked to Miroku and he told me that he could get us in that cafe you wanted to go so much. But there is a catch: the one that has the power to squeeze us in, meaning himself, has to bring some friends from work. Are you OK with sharing your table with some older men? Miroku never told me who they were but he assured me that aren't a bother. That is, if Ayame is willing to come with us, thus taking Koga off his back while he does business."**_

Eying the screen with a raised brow, Kagome thought about it a little. High school students going to a cafe where only the most wealthy could afford to get the seats. Was she going to agree to that one condition, thus letting total strangers, probably both human and youkai, to sit with them and just look at her with funny stares? Well, if she was allowed to eat some of those delicious cakes that cafe made, then so be it! She was immune to stares and laughs, being harassed by those since the beginning of her high school years so those old guys couldn't intimidate her. Plus, she had her three best friends with her so she wasn't going to be alone. And, if she thought about it, she could easily entertain herself with an ice cream and a conversation with Rin. That girl could always make her happy no matter what happened.

Typing her affirmative answer, Kagome grabbed her papers, folded them and turned on her heals to walk back to the class room. She was going to inspect these schools later on. Right now, all she wanted to know was when were they going to go there. She really couldn't contain her happiness at the thought that she was going to go were no other female her age had been till that moment. Opening the classroom door, a smile brightening her round face, Kagome walked to her seat, hiding the papers in her pocket. She wasn't about to let her teacher know that she had entered the teacher lounge room with no permission whatsoever. Winking in her friend's direction, Kagome almost burst out laughing seeing more than hearing Sango sigh. It was interesting!

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

Work, work, work and almost no fun could drive anyone nuts but in a world full of both demons and humans alike there was no such thing. He, for one, didn't feel the need to stop, though he was partially fed up with all the papers he had to read, revise and either agree or disagree with what they stated. He wanted to relax a bit, though the always working part of him pushed him on and on with no regards to anything else. His bright golden eyes scanned the mountain of papers he had on his desk just as his phone rang. If his instincts were as good as he thought they were, then that meant that the call that was piercing through the quiet atmosphere of his office was from that almost annoying brat, Miroku Nakagawa, a very important client and friend over the centuries. Sure, he was a human and had the same smell as a monk, pure energies waffling out of his body, but he was a good companion from time to time.

Narrowing his eyes, the great taiyoukai, once ruler of the western lands of Japan, now a multimillionaire with an empire known all around the globe, reached for the annoying devise and answered it, displaying no emotion whatsoever. Tapping his perfect and deadly claws on the wooden surface of his desk, Sesshomaru listened to the always polite tone of the black haired human, one of the few creatures that the demon dog had as his companions, till he got a it bored, thus interrupting the boy with a low growl of annoyance. Changing the tone of the conversation really fast, the human male on the other line hurried to transmit his message to the Lord and asked for his presence at the _'Shikon' _cafe on week from now. Making a mental note for the request in question, he told the boy that we will be there. Hanging up and lounging in his black, leather chair, the silver head dai turned around to face his wall to wall window, his golden gaze fixed on the puffy clouds. Clicking his tongue, having, quite suddenly, the urge to eat something, the inu got up from his relaxing position and walked to the front door of his office. Though he was the CEO of his company, adored by many and feared by many more, no one brought him lunch when he needed it. No one asked him how he liked his food and there were few that knew how creatures of his caliber and breed liked their meals.

Annoyed by that small fact, the tai passed his always horny secretary, not bothering to talk to her, knowing that females, be them human, youkai or hanyo, would salivate only seeing a glimpse of his regal figure. He never thought of himself as being cocky but there was always the possibility that he was exaggerating and that those women didn't even need that small second to look at him to get wet. The mere mention of his name was enough. Smirking at his own inner thoughts, he walked a bit faster to the elevator to get to his car and then drive those excruciatingly long sixty kilometers to reach one decent restaurant that could serve him his meal properly cooked. He really hoped that the cafe his partner was inviting him to was at least as good as it sounded or he will be leaving that place with no regards to those that were invited as well. He hated crowds but more than that, he hated to not be able to enjoy anything thou he had been reassured that the place was good. He was quite picky person. Reaching his car, sliding in his seat with little to no difficulty, the model-like, long haired male started the engine, listened to it purr and stepped on the gas pedal, leaving behind a trail of smoke, his white Ferrari being only a flash of light in the heavy pouring rain of the mid-day. He loved rain, it calmed his nerves and remind him of days when he could walk his land from one point to the other without this infernal machine that made his ears bleed if he wasn't careful enough and erect a barrier whenever he got into one. He didn't dislike the knew technologies or the time he was in but he sometimes missed the old days when trees reached the heavens not the buildings and when demons weren't so restricted and so mindful of humans. Sighing, an action he wasn't so fond of, being a Lord and all, raised in a house of perfection, his name saying everything for him to both his enemies and his allies, Sesshomaru fixed a bored gaze on the road and sped off. He will listen to what Miroku Nakagawa had to say and then leave. He wasn't interested in anything else. If the food was OK at the cafe, he could always go there by himself. He had both the power and the money to do so. Closing one eye, he emptied his mind of all trivial things and resumed scanning through his future plans for the next week. With a mind as brilliant as his, no one needed computers.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

"Oh, goody! Now we have to wait here till _your _boyfriend gets here with those stupid men!" Kagome puffed, eying her best friend with one of her nastiest looks, while trying to ignore the pair that was just happily laughing in the other side of the large lobby-like room of the cafe.

Just her luck! The moment she could get into the fanciest cafe in Tokyo, she had to meet or see, in her case, the person she wanted to avoid the most. She didn't want to hear his mocking voice or feel the disgusted look he would give her. She had had enough of those the three years since she ended up in the same high school with him. If she hadn't been so prideful she would have moved to a different school but, seeing that she wanted to show him how stupid he was, she remained and face the daily horror of seeing him wherever she went. And now, just as she thought that her luck had changed for the better, here he was with that slutty figure which he called a girlfriend. And, as she was desperately trying not to see but failing miserably, he was all but sucking her soul through her mouth. Disgusting and not at all appealing. And to think that she once kissed those lips.

Gagging on her own thoughts, Kagome turned her back at the pair, her face pale and sweaty, her body shaking with the restrain not to throw up right then and there.

"I'm sorry, Kagome! But I can't make him hurry up!" Sango whined, seeing her best of friends trembling all together, eyes in tears.

"Make who hurry up, love?" a masculine voice made all four girls turn around just in time to see three men walk in, one of them being Miroku who, the moment he saw his beloved, he rushed to hug and possibly palm her bottom.

"You, you perverted idiot!" murmured the brown haired girl, blushing furiously and pushing her lover away from her body, looking at Kagome as if she had done something bad just moments ago.

"I'm sorry, Sango my dear, but Koga took the longest to come and we are still missing a person." He said, as a matter of fact, gently pushing his girl forward as the wolf in question hugged his own mate eagerly, not paying attention to the rest.

Entering the wide room that smelled to pleasantly of sweet cakes and that exuded a warm atmosphere, Kagome gasped at the sheer beauty that surrounded her. A light pink adorned the walls, red curtains of pure silk cascading over them, partially covering some of the pictures that framed them. It was like a house of gingerbread, all puffy and delicious, with roses, orchids and other flowers Kagome couldn't find the time and mind to give the proper name too shielding the tables from one another like a delightful screen that rose from the ground for about one foot. It was something that changed every week, a decor that made everyone happy and at ease. Exhaling a breath she didn't even realize she was holding, the brunette stepped forward to their destined table at Rin's nudges.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Sango's whisper drew the blue eyed female's attention to the other side of the table.

"Peachy!" exclaimed the round-looking human from her spot, her eyes darting back to observing the things that surrounded their table.

"Ah, here he comes!" another exclamation made the young woman turn her attention back to the matter at hand.

Turning in her chair, Kagome met not one pair of golden eyes but two, though one was on the other side of the room and the other was inching to their table just as she was moving from one pair of eyes to the other.

'_And I thought that only the mutt had golden eyes... I think I was wrong!' _ thought Kagome as the stranger with the most astonishing physique she had ever seen looked at her with his brows raised.

Shaking her head and snapping from the alluring gaze he was bestowing on them, Kagome turned back in her seat, realizing that, by the way his aura fluctuated, he was just another pain in the ass. One very powerful pain in the ass, but one non the less. She wasn't about to let herself be charmed by that demon dog, though his looks were top notch and he was obviously desired by every female in the room.

'_Speaking of which...' _ a mischievous voice in Kagome's mind spoke up, her body turning once more, just to look past her shoulder.

And just as she was suspecting, Inuyasha's girlfriend was ogling this new guest that was now sitting at their table. A grin like no other marooned the brunette's pretty face as she turned to her table to order no more than three cakes and two types of small sakuramochi desserts. Though she registered that both the new guy and the one that had previously arrived with Miroku were giving her disturbing looks, she couldn't care less and, as her order was given out, she turned her attention back at the table, mussing herself about the mutt's stupidity.

"Kagome... Kagome-chan, are you OK?" both Rin's voice and Ayame's made her look from one to the other, her eyes glowing with amusement.

"Perfectly happy... why?" she asked, as innocently as she could, looking straight into Rin's chocolate orbs, who only lowered her gaze to the table cloth.

"It seems your friends are worried for you, Higurashi-san!" a vibrant voice, one she never heard before, made her spine tingle, her face heating up though she didn't knew why.

"If they are then they should stop. And who made you their layer all of a sudden?" her face, flushed as it was, turned to the one that was so disrespectfully entering a conversation he wasn't part of.

"Now, now Kagome! Please don't be rude to Tashio-sama!" Miroku begged from across the table, an alarmed face making Kagome eat her next comment.

Just on queue to stop another monstrous fight to erupt, the waiter that took their orders appeared with their destined choices, a smile making his face brighter. Delighted with what she got, the plates in front of her looking too good to be eaten, Kagome forgot to stare impolitely at the silver head male and started eating whatever she wanted, not bother by the stares she received.

He was amused by this over-enthusiastic bundle of... girl. He couldn't say she was beautiful with all the fat that surrounded her whole body like a cape or a blanket, but he was totally amused by her fiery attitude and the way her miko powers surged to defend her position. Because she was a miko whether she liked it or knew it. She was interesting in the way she ate with no regards to any ones opinions and for that he gave her credits. Who was he or the others around her to tell her what she should do or what should she eat. Humans had one life and by the looks of it she was definitely living hers. She sure had an appealing smell: sweet like that of a chocolate tinged with a bit of sour.

"You really do eat a lot..." the gentleman next to him spoke up, disgust making his sent noticeable for the first time.

Two pair of eyes fixed themselves on this first-time speaker as he opened his mouth to say something else. Kagome was bored, looking the man straight in the eyes and not listening to whatever blabbering he was sprouting like a weed in the middle of summer after a heavy rain had fallen. He was disgusted by her, she already knew that, so there wasn't anything interesting in him. Huffing, she resumed eating the last bits of her second cake humming. This cafe surely had the most exquisite cakes that she had ever tasted.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was far from amused and more likely closer to kill the little hanyo pest that was sitting next to him with one swift move of his elegant wrist. He was spoiling the smell in the room with his stench and he, for one, didn't like that thing one bit. A scowl darkened his regal features, his eyes sparkling dangerously but the man was saved from total and brutal annihilation by the new arrival of his least favorite person in the world.

"And doesn't that.." his annoying voice was suddenly interrupted by a mocking voice.

"And does the little piggy like the sweets given out of pity?"

"Little? You are mistaken! Kagome is everything but little!" another voice, this time deeper than the first joined the mocking, making the victim stop, her head hanging low.

"Inuyasha, Kikyo, you better get out of here before something... violent happens!" Miroku's warning tone rose from the silenced table as the pair stood there, right behind the taunted brunette, laughing off.

Barely holding his lover down, the handsome raven haired man rose to his feet, looking from one young face to the other, trying to appeal to their better nature. But both Kagome and Sesshomaru, though they new nothing of the other's thoughts, saw through the whole scene and realized that there was nothing like that in those two. A whore and a moron could never make a better couple than this and they will never leave though the odds of something bad happening to them are high. Miroku opened his mouth once again to tell them to leave when Kikyo's annoying voice rose again, efficiently shutting him up.

"Now, now... is the big piggy going to cry? It's no ones fault but yours that you are so ugly! Who would ever go out with you, right Inu? She is so round and disgusting that no man would touch her! I bet she would eat him before he could even kiss her!" the mocking continued.

Though she was used with this type of treatment from school, this was an entirely different thing. The people around them were now staring at the group, mainly at her, and she could feel their disapproval in their auras as they rose and feel around her. Shaking with the restrain of not punching Kikyo's overly painted face, Kagome opened her eyes to look at the man across from her, the one that looked like Inuyasha so much.

Now this was something even his icy heart found hard to handle and his tolerance was reaching it's limit fast. It was one thing to start something like this in school as he suspected they often did, and another to start it here when the girl did nothing to provoke them. Swallowing hard, feeling the blue gaze of the priestess sitting right in front of him, Sesshomaru glared at his pathetic excuse for a half brother. If it were possible, he would have destroyed the little idiot long ago but his father had interfered and now the twerp was left alone to copulate with that disgusting excuse of a girl.

"Inu, let's make Kagome here do some work! We at least want to help her loose some weight, right? And I think your handsome brother would want that too, right?" the annoying voice continued to buzz as the painful noise of plates crashing and breaking on the floor and food being splattered rang in her ears.

She could feel the cold and slippery cakes snake down her body from her head but she didn't broke in front of them, thus giving the o-baka pair satisfaction. After all, she was used to this. More or less.

"Inuyasha, take that pathetic girl with you and get out." The low, menacing growl rang through the whole room, making everyone resume their respectful things, in fear.

Feeling them jump behind her, Kagome's heart mended itself a bit. It was nice to feel them cover in fear of something and if that something was this handsome man in front of them all, then she was content. It didn't matter that he will probably mock her too afterwards. She was OK with him defending her right now.

Snarling in the direction of his pissed off brother, Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's hand and all but ran away, dreading the moment he listened to his chosen love to come and make a fool out of Kagome in front of him. But, alas, his girlfriend was perfect, whereas that blubber of fat was... just a disgusting blubber of fat. Shuddering in his own skin, Inuyasha exited the cafe without looking back.

"I will make toothpicks out of him, I swear it Kag's!" Sango's voice brought the light back to the table as they woke up from the short nightmare.

Waiving to her friend as she cleaned herself as best as she could with a napkin, Kagome licked whatever remains of her third cake were on her blouse or her fingers. The whole in her heart was widening itself once more and she didn't feel like she was OK at all. But she had to look alright for them, her friends, at least. Eating much faster than before, Kagome was startled when a large, pale hand stole her last sakuramochi away, right before she could even grab it.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't know why you brought him here, but this is starting to get interesting by the minute, Nakagawa. " the deep rumble made Miroku jump in his seat, his mouth opening to clear the misunderstanding.

"You, miko, will stop this insane eating of yours. You will listen to this Sesshomaru or risk this incident happening again. You are not fooling anyone with this false bravado of yours." His velvety tone continued to annoy her, driving her mad as she watched the sweet dessert disappear behind two perfect full lips, munched upon by deadly fangs.

"As if! You asshole will never tell me what to do! This is none of your business, so you better stick that high and mighty attitude of yours where the sun doesn't shine and walk away! Not all people are born beautiful and slim and perfect and I do not care what will happen in the future! Now leave me alone!" her temper rose with every word she spoke, the tension at the table rising.

Letting free his youki to match the pulsating reiki he felt around him, Sesshomaru almost frowned at the stubborn woman.

"It is true, miko, that not all people are as perfect as this Sesshomaru but this is no reason for you to be in this pathetic state." He tried to reason, as he had learned over the centuries, with this fiery little human girl that now banged her fists in frustration on the table.

"Look here, you ego-inflated, narcissistic dog: I do NOT want your help or anything to do with you! I like the way I am, so buzz off!" her voice rose, making his ears bleed and his barriers rise, his youki now fully unleashed.

Though she felt threatened by the sudden burst of power from his side, Kagome stood her ground. First Inuyasha and her past boyfriends, now this god like creature that thought he could 'teach' her something. Because that was what he was trying to do: teach her that she didn't need food. But who the heck did he think he was to just jump like that in her life and dictate. She didn't give a flying crap about what he did! She just wanted to eat something right now and...

But before she opened her mouth to yell at him some more, a candy was tossed in her slightly parted mouth, almost choking her. Coughing, efficiently crunching the small, round chocolate, Kagome's eyes widened. It was beyond bitter!

"This is what you now call a life, young miko. I only offer you a solution to your problem. Take it or leave it." His low purring voice made her look at him with wide eyes.

'_Not to mention a way to pass my time while I am off of work... I already finished the papers and transaction for the future, lets say, six months, so I need a plaything.' _ His inner thoughts amused his caged beast that purred in delight.

Frowning and slumping down on her chair, ignoring the eyes that stared her down, Kagome folded her arms under her large breasts and hmfed. He did have a point but something sounded off to her. Was he just using her to pass time?

'_Well, if he can truly help me and by the looks of it, he can, then I'm ok with anything he throws at me!' _ she thought, nodding in his direction, her tongue swiping over the melting chocolate in her mouth.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

Beautiful he may have been but that beauty hid a demon like no other. Moaning on her bed, her body twitching and barely able to relax, Kagome sobbed as she waited for the bitter piece of chocolate to melt away. Were was she thinking when she had agreed, no more than two months ago to receive help from the long haired youkai that looked like he had jumped from the latest fashion magazine, dressed with a black, silk shirt, black jeans and leather shoes, with a face that any female would drool after and a body that both men and women would die for? This was a nightmare and the ruler of said nightmare was an excruciatingly handsome inuyoukai that drove her up the wall with his slave-driving attitude. Who cared that, after he would make her run about six miles, snapping his poisonous whip when she would stop or make her do numerous sit-up and crunches while giving her nothing to eat but bits of bitter chocolate, he would smile at her or give her a massage that would make her beyond happy. He called it 'Chocolate Therapy' but she, for one, would name it HELL, with capital letters. He was one gorgeous piece of ass and he knew it and that made it all the more difficult to say besides him.

The only payment he required was that she would cook for him. It didn't bother her to make him meals because he would always give her the best constructive criticism, though in very few words, him being a very introvert and icy figure, but he never praised her for anything and that was something that made the bitter piece in her mouth even more bitter. He was mean and sadistic and had the worst timing and the most sarcastic lines one could ever posses. That's why she feared that she was slowly, but surely, falling in love with the popsicle of a demon Lord. She had no hope, she knew all too well, because she had caught him a couple of times while he was in the company of very beautiful women, all full breed youkai, not to mention that he didn't seem to be satisfied even after coupling with them more than five hours.

Huffing, hiding her face in her fluffy pillow, reaching for the small, blue teddy she had gotten from her now neglected friends, Kagome wished that everything would just end. She was only a distraction for him, a maid at best, so she had no place next to him. The ladies that always tried to bed him either for a higher social status or money would always remind her that she was too fat and too ugly for him. That's why she didn't even dare to look in a mirror too much. She just wanted to eat whatever she wanted, to get drunk on the high calories goodies and feel sick afterwards. But, the worst part of it all was that, after talking to her mother, assuring her that her daughter was going to be fine in his hands, he had taken her to his high class penthouse in the middle of Tokyo, not too far from his office but far enough from her high school.

A moaning sound made it's way to her sensitive ears and, blushing furiously, trying to ignore the rapid rising tide of moans and screams, Kagome plucked her ears with both the pillow, the stuffed animal at her disposal and her fluffy blanket, rapping herself like in a cocoon. But still, the banging and the screams were still reaching her, muffled but loud enough to make her own body tremble with interest.

'_I wonder how he makes love to her? Is he using his finger to probe her, to pinch her or to touch her gently? Or is he using his mouth, licking and nibbling at sensitive spots? I bet it feels awesome to be trapped underneath him, to feel that hot body sweat above you, slick skin sliding over yours, making you moan more from the friction as he plunges inside your body, swift and hard. I bet he licks her neck and kisses the daylights out of her, growling at her for total submission and his body trembles, nearing it's climax. I wonder how hard he is; how he pulsates inside; how he rams in her... I wonder what he's touching to make her scream like that?' _her thoughts wondered further and further away, her eyes closed and body reacting to the constant banging on the wall next to her.

Before she knew it, her hand snaked down between her legs, two fingers entering her moist caver with a bit of difficultly, her muffled moan in tone with the scream that came from his room. It hadn't bothered her at first that he was bringing women over to fuck but now, seeing that this was the fifth in the last two months, she was starting to wish that he would come and fuck her too. It didn't matter to her as long as he was the one to take her maiden head away. Moaning as her fingers moved in sinc with the loud and quite harsh banging, Kagome's mind pictured the two creatures next door. She saw his pale, perfect skin glow in the dim light of the setting sun, his long hair a curtain of silver rays that tickle the sensitive skin of his partner, his right hand having a solid hold on her hips as he thrust into her hard and deep, his other hand ghosting over her breasts. She imagined the way his markings would shine, breads of sweat glistering all over his flawless skin, the two stripes on his face turning darker as he neared his release. She saw with her minds eyes the way his fangs prolonged, the way his long tongue licked his lover's neck, tasting her as she released, falling into the oblivion that pleasure created. When a low groan reached her ears, she practically saw his head raising, his well engorged member shed deep inside that woman's body, releasing his seed, his mouth twisted into a upside down grin his beautiful golden eyes closed, long, black lashes creating the most spectacular play of shadows on his face.

Biting her lip to keep herself from screaming, Kagome released her coiling snakes of head, the image Sesshomaru from her vision fading right after the after shocks of her orgasm died down. Huffing, feeling her skin grow cold from the sweat, she untangled her body from the bed and rose, huffing, her face as red as a tomato.

'_Next time you want to do this, Kags, please remind yourself to not go under a blanket or risk to be suffocated to death.' _She reminded herself, quite playfully as she opened the door to her bathroom, taking off her odd smelling clothes right out the door and the closing herself into the room to take a bath.

He had a very keen sense of smell and she didn't want to risk him asking questions about her fantasies. It would be totally embarrassing to tell him that she was fingering herself while thinking of him fucking another woman. She was strange enough, she didn't need another weirdness to be added to the very long existing list. Washing herself from head to toe, she didn't heard, with the water spraying and her humming, the door of the penthouse open and slam or the door to her room open and the close.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

No matter how much he tried he could never feel reach that ultimate pleasure like he knew he should. In the old days he was as good as new after a sex marathon of about seven to night hours but now, even if he would kill his partner, he didn't feel right. Like he missed something important.

And he was feeling like that even now, after he had nailed his last conquest for the forth time that day, he still needed something. Huffing, feeling hungry all of a sudden, he went straight to Kagome's door, to tell her that he needed something to eat. But, as he neared the room he had given to her when he first started to coach her, his nose picked up the most alluring sent he had ever felt. Pulsing in his pants, his boxers constraining, his erection reacted immediately to her arousal. She wasn't in her room but in the bathroom, but the sent was so powerful that it almost drove him mad.

If he was going to be honest with himself then he had to admit that, after seriously loosing some weight with his training, the girl hiding underneath that blubber of sweets and junk food was more gorgeous than he had previously thought. She had long legs now, slim and just perfect to hold, a small waist, round, firm breasts, though still a bit bigger than her slender figure would allow but appealing none the less. She was as beautiful as anyone could be and he wasn't so full of himself as to say that it was all thanks to him. The girl had been beautiful all along, but she had hid herself under that ugly mask to hide her pain.

He had talked to her hours and hours, listening to her side of the story and realizing that, after she had been betrayed numerous time in the past, the only way for herself to move on, was to eat something that didn't remind her of the one she had just lost. It was strange how her mind worked but he felt himself being drawn to her, liking her smile, feeling happy, though he never showed, when she was happy and things like that. For a book-worm she knew more about life than anyone he had known in his long years. Though he looked like a twenty five year old man, at his six hundred years, he was more than old compared to her, but still, it was refreshing to have her close.

Sniffing the air around the door, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, Sesshomaru entered the room only to be hit by her arousal, the smell making him crave her in ways that he never thought possible. Growling deep in his throat, the dai neared the bed only to stop mere inches away when his keen eyesight spotted the small devise hidden between her pillows. Reaching for her phone, though his better judgment told him to stop, his riled up beast wanted to know the motive behind the sudden spike in her arousal. But, when his eyes met with the new message she had recently received, his blood went cold.

She still had a life besides the one she was living with him, just like he had one. So why was he so hurt by the sudden confession of this boy, Hojo ? She wasn't his and he didn't think she would ever want to be his, so why did he want to make her answer all his questions? Snarling at the small phone, Sesshomaru threw it back between the pillows, plopping down on her bed to wait for her. Cradling his head into his palms and using his legs for support for his elbows, Sesshomaru tried to calm his beast. Who was he to tell her what to do with her new found life? She had paid her debt towards him by taking care of him, though he had never told her how much he appreciated it. It wasn't in his nature to be so opened up towards others like she was. Tsking at the situation he was in, he only opened one eye to look at the very stunned and very naked and wet Kagome, that stood in the bathroom door.

Watching the water beads run down her body, hearing the small squeak that came from her parted, red-brown full lips, made him raise his head even more to look at her. Flat stomach, perfect caramel skin, brownish nipples, perked up because of the change in both the atmosphere and their owner's attitude, perfectly clean sex, with only a small puff of pubic hair, the rest being pink and moist, round buttocks, everything was offered to his hungry eyes for a feast.

As his heated gaze traveled over her body, Kagome felt like dying right then and there. Not only was he here, watching her with those lustful eyes, barely holding back from attacking and probably ravishing her, but his eyes were bloody red, his golden orbs drowning in the sea of red. Was he in heat? She never heard him mention anything about this, so she guessed he was but why was her inner spirit telling her to run now or risk a fight?

Getting up from the bed and pinning her on the wall, right next to the bathroom door, Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat, no intelligible works coming out of his mouth. Kagome didn't even dream to stop him, her need to have him spiking up once more, making his beast purr in both delight and rage. Her body was soon squished between the ward surface of the wall behind and his rock-hard body, his chest making her own vibrate with his constant growls as his head lowered to were their noses almost touched. Unable to move her arms, which were pinned right above her head with one of his clawed one, the ebony haired miko trembled under his scrutiny, as his mouth formed only growls and no words. What was he trying to tell her? Why was he angry? Because he was angry about something. Was it her smell? She couldn't do much about that... but her inner tirade was stopped short when his lips crashed into hers, a heated kiss igniting the coil in her belly to maximum.

Biting her lower lip to hear her moan, the tai plunged his slick tongue into her wet cavern, tasting every corner of her mouth, sucking at her own appendicle, while pushing his burning lower region into her. Nudging her legs apart with his knee, he started grinding into her, immediately liking the friction and wanting more.

As he kissed the daylights out of her, Kagome tugged at her hands, finally being free when a particular sweet moan reached his ears. Holding onto him for support, her fingers digging into the back of his shirt, her arms winding around his neck, the love-struck miko hoisted one slim leg on his hip, her already wet core pressing deliciously over the swollen part of his jeans, just as his hands groped her generous buttocks. Groaning into her mouth as she pushed into him, her breasts sliding madly over the freshly exposed skin of his chest, Sesshomaru pushed her up the wall, her legs dangling way up above the ground, her legs strangling his hips, as his hands ripped both his shirt and the pants off of him, remaining only in his naked glory. Too preoccupied with what his mouth was doing to her neck, sucking, licking and biting at a particularly sensitive spot, Kagome didn't feel the slight pinch of pain that resided in her lower region where his claws had just cut her hymen in two, thus freeing her of future pain. Moaning his name, Kagome arched her back into his mouth just as his tongue swept over one very sensitive bundle, making him suck her nipple hand, biting it with care. As he paid attention to her breasts, listening to the sweet sounds her little mouth was making, Sesshomaru plunged to coaxed fingers into her, pumping at her core to stretch her.

If he didn't hurry up with preparing her, his darker side would soon take complete control over him and pound into her like crazy, thus hurting her. Even if she was one powerful miko, she was still human and full force could kill her. Barely breathing, feeling his cock twitch, trembling from the restrain, the tai recaptured his lover's mouth, as he felt her walls constrict on his diligent fingers, which, as a matter of fact, couldn't enter her too much or risk cutting her. Retracting the two, Sesshomaru grabbed her butt, moving his mouth to her neck, biting gently on it as he nudged the tip of his weeping cock into her, the bulbous head barely managing to fit in without her cringing in pain.

He had taken virgins before but, if he had thought that those were tight, then his little miko was unbelievable. Sucking his member in but trying to reject the invading organ, her tight sheath was strangling him to death. Biting harder on her neck, Sesshomaru growled as his nose was hit with the first smell of salty tears. Taking a deep breath to calm his already falling control, he retracted his fangs from her flesh, licking the small puncture wound closed, already immune to her reiki, he kissed her gently this time, pulling his hips back only to push into her all of a sudden. Eating away her scream, Sesshomaru stilled all his movements, barely breathing, sweat trickling down his forehead, as he waited for her to get accustomed to the sheer size of him.

Though she had screamed both from pleasure and from pain, Kagome now found the only thing that could fill her up completely: him. She didn't feel empty with him buried in her folds completely, feeling his muscles tremble under her curious fingers. Feeling alright, the dark haired priestess kissed the corner of his mouth, moving south till she reached his long neck, biting there hard, just as he had done just moments ago.

Growling from pleasure at his little vixen's ministrations, the tall male pulled out only to slam back in. He had no self control left whatsoever, so he prayed that she would withstand his rough handling, though, by the looks of it, she really liked it hard and deep. Licking the shell of her ear, nibbling on it with care, Sesshomaru supported her light weight and walked, while still pumping into her, hearing her cries of pleasure, till he dropped her on the bed, turning her on her belly and impaling himself into her with one swift push.

Taken from behind was something she never dreamed of doing with him but, as he rammed into her, his erection rubbing every time against a special spot in her, making her see starts, all she wanted was... more. Screaming his name, unable to think or to say anything anymore, Kagome fisted her hands in her bed sheets and braced herself for his continuous slams, the sound of wet flesh hitting wet flesh making her eyes rotate in her head from the pleasure. It didn't take long for her to come again, feeling all the little veins in his member pulsate inside her, jumping when it was strangled by her spasmodic walls.

Fisting his hand in her dark tresses, the tai tugged her upwards, into him, her back now pressed on his lowered chest, as he searched for her mouth, while pulling her hips back to meet his with force. As his tongue played with hers, his markings became so ragged, that he no longer resembled the man that first met with the frisky young woman that was now ratting under him in pure pleasure. As carnal as his needs were, he felt his soul reach hers, something that never happened before, so, before he could stop himself, nearing his final release, Sesshomaru bit her shoulder, drinking her blood and then offered his blood through a sheering kiss, while his member was milked once again by the temperamental miko.

Roaring his conquest, Sesshomaru hugged her tired body to his, almost crushing her under his weight as he slumped forward on the bed. He didn't dare to pull out in fear that she might leave him. But sleep took both of them before anyone could protest. If he had looked that moment at the watch on the night-table, he would have realized that three hours spend near her could top one hundred hours spend with another.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

Fuming as she scanned her phone, her fingers drumming on her notebook as she tried to study for her final exams, Kagome nearly roared at her mother when she entered her room. It had been three months since she had last seen Sesshomaru, right after she had finally decided to tell Hojo to leave her alone. She wanted to tell the world that she had mated one of the most exquisite creatures God had ever made but her plans, as always, managed to turn upside down. Icier than usual, Sesshomaru had chased her away from his house when she had told him what she wanted to do. She didn't know why or how to make amends, so she ended up in her old home. And she had been sitting here, alone with no consolation but the bitter chocolates that reminded her of him.

Sighing for what seemed like the one hundred time, she thought back on her life till that point: boring till she met her mate and then fantastic only to tumble into this hell hole she now found herself into. She had tried to call him numerous times but he just rejected her and, when she went to his office, she found out that he went to America without telling her a word.

'_He's just like all the others... I know that he probably regrets marking me as his so now he's trying to find a way to make the spell go away... But why didn't he tell me... I wouldn't have cried...'_ she tried to steel herself up, but to no avail.

It hurt her to know him far away from herself right after she had discovered that she loved him and that maybe, just maybe, he felt the same for her. But all was just a fairytale coated with dark, bitter chocolate. Biting her lips to make her tears go away, Kagome almost missed the small, shy knock on her door.

Getting up, frustrated that she couldn't learn anything, her head a mess of bed-hair, she walked to where she heard the knock only to be almost crushed by someone's immense form. A hug! Who on earth would scare a person half to dead to... But the familiar smell of pine wood, of wild and of something forbidden made her eyes water once again, shaking hands encircling his large frame.

"Why...?" her breathless question made the taiyoukai jerk upwards, sorrow glittering in his eyes.

No answer met her ears but she knew. Somehow, she knew that it was all for her. A mystery it will remain, but it was all for her. Swallowing her pride, Kagome cradled his face into her small hands and brought him down for a kiss. Such a mysterious man he was. Feeling him retract from the taste in her mouth, Kagome smiled warmly, a hint of sadness making it even more irresistible to him.

"Just like the therapy you have started long ago, my love. I want you to feel the bitter parts of this world only as the taste of one tiny chocolate. " her words rang in his elfin ears.

He had missed her more than he could ever tell her, but his family would have never allowed their union if he hadn't shown them that they were both worthy. She had tested him just like he had tested her and now... now all they had to do was catch up on the lost time. Smiling wickedly at his mate, Sesshomaru kissed her again, making her melt in his arms just like before, closing the door to her room before anyone could look at their little _'Chocolate Therapy'. _


End file.
